


Lost In Translation

by sakuyoomii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, atsumu needs a hug, i cant tag help, omi kun is amazing, osamu is hungry, stressed sakusa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyoomii/pseuds/sakuyoomii
Summary: basically, atsumu needs a hug. sakusa is stressed. and their both idiots in love. (that dont know yet)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 37





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> head empty. just sad-ish atsumu and comforting kiyoomi.

12:04 _ AM. _

its fucking 12:04 AM.

why cant he just sleep. 

he sighed as he rubbed his head. he knew the answer, yet he still asked himself the same question every night. 

he got up and headed towards the bathroom, when he got there he looked in the mirror and sighed. he went to the bathroom and came back to a few notifications on his phone. thats new, he lied back down in bed, pulling the covers over him.‘ ‘samu? why is he textin’ me right now. ugh, he probably just wants food ‘ atsumu thought. he opened up his phone to see ‘samu’s text. 

hey, i cant sleep.

tsumuuu can you please get me foodd 

he sighed, usually ‘samu was asleep by now, but on rare occasions he couldnt sleep. he may be an idiot, and a jerk sometimes. but he does love his brother. more than he’d like to admit. he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, turning off his phone then opening his eyes again. he didnt want to get up but, he was hungry as well..he pulled his covers off him, just as he had done earlier. and he sat up and stretched. he stood up, and looked over to his nightstand. where his keys and phone lay. he looked at his keys.. he suddenly had the urge to drive. he didnt even know why. it was past 12am. he sighed, and he made his way over to his closet. he opened it up and pulled out a black hoodie with a fox on it and smiled fondly. he pulled it over his head, and down towards his waist. the hoodie was oversized, by alot. but he didnt mind, that was how he liked it anyways. he already had sweatpants and socks on, so he walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone and keys. he opened his phone, squinting his eyes at the brightness. he walks over to his bedroom door and opened it up. knowing his brother was awake, he made his way over to the fridge and pulled out some o-musubi. he headed over to osamu’s room and opened his door. not even bothering to knock. he threw it on his brother as he scoffed. then he turned the other way, he was about to close the door. 

“ m’ gonna go on a drive. ill be back n’ a bit “

samu only then looked at him, before responding back.

“ mkay, be safe ”

he closed his brothers door, before making his way to the actual doorway outside. he opened up that door and went towards his car. he opened up his car door. by now the seat was warm, and the car was on, when he felt a tear run down his cheek. he hasnt moved the car yet, and his head was resting against the headrest. more tears started to spill. why did it hurt so bad? was it supposed to be this painful? 

_ omi-omi _ ?

he immediately opened his phone up. looking at the message, ‘ why is omi-kun texting me at.. ‘ he paused his train of thought to look at the corner of his phone to tell the time. ‘ 12:24 AM ‘ atsumu thought. he closed his eyes before another tear fell, then opening them again to read the message.

_ hey. want to come over? _


End file.
